É TANTO!
by Katt Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter cumpriu sua missão: derrotou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, mas o preço da vitória foi a sua vida. A profecia se cumpriu. Quanto à Ginny, só resta cumprir sua promessa...


É TANTO

_Resumo: Harry Potter cumpriu sua missão: derrotou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, mas o preço da vitória foi a sua vida. A profecia se cumpriu. Quanto à Ginny, só resta cumprir sua promessa..._

**Autora:** Katt Potter

**Gênero:** Angst/Romance

**Shipper:** Ginny Weasley / Harry Potter

**É TANTO!**

O mundo bruxo estava em festa! Voldemort, o mais temido bruxo de todos os tempos havia sido derrotado e por quem todos acreditavam que o venceria: Harry Potter. Mas durante a batalha, 'O Eleito' também havia sucumbido. Para grande maioria dos bruxos esse era o preço que tinha que ser pago pela paz. Poucas pessoas, as mais íntimas de Harry, lamentavam sua morte, mas uma família em especial sofria profundamente com a perda do rapaz: os Weasleys.

Uma certa ruiva em particular estava prestes a se entregar ao sofrimento. Ela acreditou, durante toda a guerra, que o amor de sua vida voltaria para ela, mas ele não conseguiu, essa era a única promessa que ele havia deixado de cumprir. O grande Harry Potter garantiu a paz do mundo mágico, mas deixou sua namorada despedaçada.

Ginny não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar, queria apenas morrer também, não podia acreditar que não o veria mais. Para ela era como se guerra ainda continuasse, só que dentro de seu coração.

Harry havia sido enterrado junto de seus pais, no cemitério de Godric's Hollow. O velório foi uma cerimônia simples, para poucas pessoas, os amigos mais chegados, pois com certeza Harry iria preferir assim. O enterro havia terminado há mais de uma hora, mas havia alguém que não conseguia sair de perto do túmulo. Ginny queria ficar próxima de seu amado o máximo que pudesse, simplesmente não conseguia suportar a idéia de se separar definitivamente dele. Não tinha mais lágrimas, seu corpo estava seco, assim como sua alma.

**Coveiros gemem tristes ais  
E realejos ancestrais juram que  
Eu não devia mais querer você  
Os sinos e os clarins rachados  
Zombando tão desafinados  
Querem,**** eu sei, mas é pecado  
Eu te perder**  
**  
É tanto, é tanto  
Se ao menos você soubesse  
Te quero tanto...**

Para todos Harry seria lembrado como um herói. Para a maior parte do mundo bruxo isso parecia bastar, como se fosse um recompensa pelo sacrificio do menino que sobreviveu, mas isso não era o suficiente para Ginny.

A ruiva agora andava em direção saída do cemitério, Hermione havia lhe convencido de sair daquele lugar mórbido, já que se continuasse lá iria acabar congelando. O frio intenso daquele final de dezembro estava mesmo insuportável.

No caminho até A'Toca, Ginny se encontrava completamente alheia a conversa que a amiga tentava ter com ela, na esperança de que se distraisse. Mas Ginny estava longe dali, seu pensamente se transportou para o dia em que havia descoberto toda a verdade. O dia em que finalmente soube do verdadeiro teor daquela maldita profecia.

_Início do Flash Back_

_Aquele tinha sido um dia cheio, mais um treino super cansativo de quadribol. Ginny só conseguia viasualizar a sua cama __em sua mente. Um bom banho e uma boa noite de sono fariam com que seus músculos relaxassem um pouco. Mas bem que podia aproveitar aquele restinho de sábado com o namorado... Pensando bem, melhor não, quando Harry começava era dificil parar e ela estava realmente cansada, "mas nada que me impeça de uma rapida despedida", pensou a ruiva e logo se dirigiu ao dormitório masculino, onde ficava o quarto do seu amado, uns beijinhos até que iam lhe fazer bem._

_Quando se aproximou encontrou a port__a do dormitório entreaberta e percebeu uma discussão inflamada entre seu namorado e seu irmão:_

_- Não Roni, não vou contar nada à Ginny. Ela não precisa saber, não agora._

_- Mas Harry, ela é sua namorada e...sabe-se Merlin quando essa profecia irá se cumprir. Pode ser daqui a 10 anos, mas também pode ser amanhã. Ela precisa saber, você deve isso a ela._

_- Só estou tentando poupá-la de um sofrimento maior. Ela não precisa saber, pelo menos por enquanto, que somente eu posso matar Voldemort e que pra isso, bem...eu também posso morrer..._

_- Mas isso é muito injusto!_

"_Pá"_

_- Que barulho foi esse?_

_- A porta se fechou sozinha, deve ter sido o vento._

_Ginny estava aterrorizada com o que tinha acabado de escutar. Já imaginava que o conteúdo da profecia que eles haviam tentado recuperar no ministério da magia há alguns anos devia ser bem sério, mas não podia acreditar que Harry, o seu Harry teria que enfrentar Voldemort sozinho. Por que? Dentre tantos bruxos mais experientes e mais talentosos, ele teria que se arriscar tanto desse jeito? Já não bastava ter escapado da morte uma vez? Será que ele teria a mesma sorte novamente?_

_Algumas horas depois..._

_Mesmo cansada, Ginny tinha desistido de dormir. Precisava ter uma conversa séria com seu namorado. O encontrou, como sempre na companhia de Rony e Hermione, no Salão Comunal._

_- Harry, preciso falar com você, agora!_

_Fim__ do Flash Back_

**Políticos embriagados  
Dançando em guetos arruinados  
E os profetas desacordados  
A te ouvir  
Eu sei que eles vem tomar meu  
Drinque em meu copo a trincar  
E**** me pedir pra te deixar partir  
**

**É tanto, é tanto  
Se ao menos você soubesse  
Te quero tanto****...**

- E eu realmente não sei onde o Ron estava com a cabeça quando resolveu comprar aquela coruja por que você sabe, ele tem o pichitinho e apesar de... Gina, você está me ouvindo?

- Ãnh? Claro Hermione! Quer dizer...desculpe, não ouvi uma palavra do que você disse.

- Eu imaginei, mas no que você estava pensando? Parecia tão alheia a tudo...

- Tava lembrando de uma conversa que eu tive com o Harry e... Não me olha com essa cara Mione, é tudo tão recente... como você quer que eu não pense nele? Isso é impossível!

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas no que você tava mesmo pensando?

Após um longo suspiro, a ruiva se pronunciou:

- O Harry pensou em esquecer o conteúdo daquela profecia e desistir de tudo, por mim... ele sabia que eu já estava sofrendo muito e ia sofrer mais ainda quando tudo acabasse. Mas eu não deixei Mione, simplemente não deixei que ele desistisse. Me sentia egoísta de deixá-lo desistir por minha causa, por 'nossa causa'. Agora me pergunto se fiz a coisa certa.

Após dizer isso, Ginny não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, que haviam voltado a cair. Hermione apertou sua mão, lhe puxando para um abraço.

- Eu sei o que você está querendo dizer, mas não se culpe Ginny. Harry não tinha como fugir do seu destino, mesmo que ele quisesse. Você não foi a responsável pela decisão dele de enfrentar Voldemort. Ele sabia que teria que fazer isso um dia. A sua única responsábilidade nisso foi de ter dado a ele a maior felicidade do mundo. Ele te amava, você sabe disso.

Ainda absorvendo as palavras de Hermione, Ginny se sentiu transportada para a conversa que havia tido com Harry há alguns meses atrás.

_Início__ do Flash Back_

_- Ginny soluçava nos braços de Harry enquanto era envolvida por um abraço do namorado. Eles haviam acabado de ter uma conversa em que Harry, mesmo a contragosto, havia explicado tudo sobre a profecia que dizia claramente sobre uma batalha em__ que ele estava destinado a enfrentar Voldemort. No entanto, a mesma não deixava claro, mas subentendido, que Harry também poderia morrer na tentativa de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas._

_- __Por favor, Harry, me diz que isso não é verdade, que é um pesadelo e que quando acordarmos seremos felizes._

_Se a situação não fosse crítica, Harry teria até achado graça da inocência daquelas palavras de Ginny. Mas no fundo também era isso que ele queria, que aquilo tudo fosse só um terrível pesadelo e que uma hora ele acordasse. Mas não, ele estava predestinado a talvez morrer tentando salvar o mundo bruxo. Aquilo era realmente muito injusto.__ Então ele pensou: será que não haveria uma chance dele não ter que fazer tudo aquilo e simplesmente viver sua vida como a de uma pessoa normal? Ao lado de sua namorada e de seus amigos? Quem poderia obrigá-lo a lutar numa guerra que ele sabia ser não só dele, mas de todos? Que poder era esse de uma profecia que poderia estragar a vida de tantas pessoas e obrigar um simples adolescente a enfrentar um perigo que a maioria dos bruxos mais velhos sequer tinham a coragem de enfrentar?_

_- Não posso fazer isso! (disse Harry de repente)_

_- Isso o quê?_

_- Não quero mais vê-la sofrer assim e simplesmente não consigo ficar longe de você . Tenho que desistir disso tudo, por nós dois._

_A esta altura as lagrimas de Ginny já haviam secado. Ela estava assustada com o que ouvira de Harry. Ele nunca havia sequer cogitad__o a possibilidade de não enfrentar Voldemort. Sempre quis vingança e ela entendia o por que, afinal o bruxo havia destruído sua vida e a vida de seus pais. Nesse momento Ginny se sentiu egoista por desejar ter o moreno só para si. Ela sabia ser injusto aceitar que ele desistisse de uma vingança aguardada por anos, no entanto o peso das palavras da profecia tinham lhe assustado muito. Nunca a possibilidade de seu amado morrer se mostrava tão real. Mesmo assim ela tinha consciência de que não podia cobrar nada de Harry e que deveria apoiá-lo em sua decisão mesmo que isso implicasse em talvez perdê-lo para sempre._

_- Não meu amor, você não pode pensar assim. __Eu te amo, por isso não posso te cobrar uma coisa dessas. Sei que você sempre quis enfrentar Voldemort, por tudo que ele fez e por tudo que representa para todos. Guarde bem as minhas palavras: Vou apoiar você em tudo que fizer e continuarei te amando sempre!_

_Harry ficou pensativo ao ouvir as palavras de Ginny e foi aos poucos sendo tomado por um orgulho, o qual ele não conseguiria descrever com palavras. Nesse momento ele apenas abraçou sua namorada, envolvendo-a num beijo carinhoso e terno, mas que dizia muito sobre o que sentia__m um pelo outro._

_Fim__ do Flash Back_

**Eu voltei pra minha sina  
Contei pra uma menina  
Meu medo só termina estando ali  
Ela é suave assim  
E sabe quase tudo de mim  
Ela sabe onde eu  
Queria estar enfim**

É tanto, é tanto  
Se ao menos você soubesse  
Te quero tanto**...**

De volta à Toca Ginny já se sentia mais calma, ela estava agora deitada em sua cama vendo o por do sol. As lembranças da promessa que havia feito a Harry ainda povoavam sua mente. Nesse momento ela foi tomada por um ar decisivo, sabia que onde seu amado estivesse ele saberia que ela estava cumprindo o que havia dito. Ela o apoiava e continuaria apoiando, afinal de contas todo o sacrificio de Harry foi para que ela tivesse momentos como aquele, em que conseguiria ficar em paz com sua familia, então ela prometeu a si mesma não desperdiçar aqueles momentos, tentaria se reerguer e ajudar sua familia nisso, afinal de contar todos ainda estavam muitíssimo abalados com tudo que havia acontecido. E se levantando da cama ela decidiu que iria começar a fazer isso naquele momento, por Harry mas também por ela. Ginny não sabia como, mas sentia que nem tudo estava acabado. O amor que ela sentia iria durar para sempre. Nesse momento ela sentiu um calor gostoso percorrer seu corpo, seguido de um cheiro de perfume amadeirado. **O cheiro dele!** pensou. Nesse instante um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, ela sentiu que estaria sempre protegida por ele e que um dia, talvez não muito distante, quem sabe! Ela estaria novamente nos braços de seu amado. E antes de sair do quarto, ela falou como que respondendo a alguem: Também te amo meu amor!


End file.
